


古神之子（可是绝赞的完美男友）

by IreneSheng



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Xeno, translation in chinese, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Children of an Elder God (can make Excellent Trophy Boyfriends) 的中文翻译





	古神之子（可是绝赞的完美男友）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children of an Elder God (can make Excellent Trophy Boyfriends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012983) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



Cecil抽噎着，说话也结结巴巴。他插播了提前录制好的广告，然后崩溃地大哭起来。  
他第一次离开自家那个维度找到的工作应该是有趣的，是一次没有爹妈在你身边念叨的令人激动的学习经历。和一个可爱的当地人享受一场恋情差不多是项传统活动。而爱上一个不回应你，但无论如何又会和你待在一起的可爱当地人差不多也能够让Cecil高兴起来。  
可当你还在这个维度而你那个可爱的当地对象就要死了，这种事可一点儿都不传统。而且Cecil什么都做不了，他甚至都不能到场——即使他有空间折叠执照，他的还只有学员执照，没有成年人同行他是不被允许折叠空间的。  
完美的Carlos就要死了。Cecil把头枕在自己叠放在桌子上的胳膊上，眼泪浸透了袖子，还把仿橡木的桌面烧出一个个焦黑的空洞。  
诅咒这个城镇!(不是说他真的会诅咒。他虽然是超越星辰且不可名状的恐怖的后裔，但他可不邪恶。)他想回家。难道这不就是人们回家的原因吗？如果他因为哀痛而受创，他就什么都学不到了。他不能…...  
一只带着厚重手套的手（人类实习生有时候必须得有安全意识。）摇了摇他的肩膀——  
递给了他一张便条。  
(;,,;)  
Cecil骑车到了阿必思快餐店（Arby’s）旁的自行车停车栏边跳下了车，任由自行车可耻地倒向一边。这不重要。重要的只有Carlos，美妙的Carlos，他现在就坐在离他自己的后备箱几步远的地方——虽然身上多处缠裹着绷带，但是还活着，并且在夕阳的暖色光辉里发着光。  
好吧，另一件事也挺重要的。既然这个小城镇的问题已经被解决了，那就该谈谈Carlos找他来谈的那个问题了。  
(肯定有什么问题。Carlos从来不会为了私人原因找他出来。所以不管那个问题是什么，Cecil应该表现得强壮、镇静并且已经做好了解决问题的准备，而不是现在这副仍旧因为差点被撕碎的心又突然被塞回去而颤抖的模样。)  
“是什么？”Cecil边走近边说。他还因为放松释怀而头晕目眩，都感觉不到自己还踩着地面，“我们有什么危险？有什么谜题需要解决？”  
科学家的凝视里闪过Cecil短暂的浮影。他摇了摇头，没有评论。“什么都没有。”他抬起眼睛去看Cecil的眼睛，“我就是想……见见你。”  
Cecil现在的人类心脏跳得很快。如果他完全表现出来，晴空就会响起惊雷，声音超过他现在的耳朵能承受的程度，也许来自某个史前海洋的巨大而古老的骨骼也将会出现。  
成熟、冷静、自力更生的Carlos需要情感支持，而且他想要的是Cecil的情感支持。  
他们最后在星辰升起的时候一起坐在后备箱上，腿靠在一起，看着仍旧无法解释的光在快餐店的霓虹灯上舞蹈。Cecil把头靠在Carlos肩上，小心地不要碰到套在裹着Carlos完美无瑕的皮肤上绷带的法兰绒袖子。他想要Carlos感到他的存在，感到自己的脆弱能够托付给他，就像他能放心把自己的新科学兴趣告诉他一样。  
当Carlos把手放在Cecil的膝盖上时，Cecil得分神去保持他身体里的器官不会融化。  
(;,,;)  
他们第一次约会赞爆了。第二天直播的时候Cecil花了很多时间来吹嘘那次约会，甚至到了电台管理层不得不一次又一次地训斥他的地步。广告休息时间Cecil在椅子上扭来扭去，而且，因为电台依旧没有给书写用具禁令网开一面，他就扎破了自己的手指以便在夜谷电台的官方信纸上写满了"Dr. & Mr. Cecil & Carlos Palmer"这样的话。  
播报快结束的时候，他收到了一条来自Carlos担忧“径直开过一团嗡嗡作响的暗能量”这种事的短信。他短信回复Carlos他没有遇到过危险——它不像这个星球上的其他能量一样把他溶解成嗡嗡作响的暗影。他在短信结尾打了几个开心的表情来强调这一点。  
一会儿后他才意识到自己没有检查确认过Carlos的手机能不能显示出来那些表情。哦好吧，如果Carlos的手机因此变绿了还呜呜地响，那Cecil就给他换个新的。  
他现在就能那么做——给Carlos买东西，还能为了私人原因买。  
这种幻想在他那晚下班还接到Carlos的电话（说明他的电话还能工作）后就逐渐消失了。“从你开始播报起我已经接到8通电话或者短信了，有一些还挺……严重地威胁说如果我，呃，‘占你便宜’，我就会被怎样怎样。我需要担心吗？”  
Cecil呻吟一声。难道这些人去年一整年都没听他的节目吗？他已经足够大到去自己挑对象了。从第一天起，Carlos就没做过任何他幻想过的事。“别担心，明天我就吼他们。如果他们有人出现骚扰你，你就给我打电话，我和他们说明白，好吧？呃，我打赌里面肯定有Steve Carlsberg，是不是？”  
“呃，是的。”Carlos结结巴巴地说，“我还挺吃惊的。”  
“不，这绝对是他会做的事。”Steve总是这么自命不凡，和Cecil说话的时候居高临下，从来不把他的意见当回事儿，还总把他当作一个八岁小孩儿而不是一个青年人。“那个混蛋！回他都是抬举他！”  
“既然这样，回还是不回*（Will do or won’t do.）。还有Cecil……”  
“怎么了，亲爱的Carlos?”  
电话那头叹息了一声。“有一点我可能需要我亲自问的东西，你能来实验室吗？”  
(;,,;)  
大瑞可披萨店（Big Rico's）旁的实验室总有几个科学家在，但今晚只有Carlos。他穿了一件漂亮的衬衫和好看的乳白色实验服。  
没有绕路去换一套约会打扮就直接骑车过来的Cecil脸红成了紫色，“我没意识到……我下班就直接过来了，我压根儿都没想到回家换衣服！这太尴尬了。”  
“没什么。服装对科学家来说一点都不重要。”Carlos说，好像他裤子只是碰巧褶得很完美。（衣服会在不是下弦月的仲夏自己洗？好吧，是的。）  
“噢。”Cecil有点懊恼地说，他只穿了他最普通的无图案收口宽松裤，他今天都没有戴搭配的贝雷帽，他把它落在家里了。但Carlos没有必要表现地服装什么都不是。除非Carlos说所有的衣服都算不上什么，因为他想……“哦哦哦哦。”  
现在Carlos脸红了，“我不是那个意思……不是说我不想……但我发誓，我不是为了这个原因找你过来的……抱歉，我真不擅长这个。你看起来很棒，我发誓。”  
Cecil几乎是跳着穿过门，然后环住了Carlos的肩膀，Carlos把手放在他背上，只接触了一点点地方，引着他穿过了斯巴达式的灰色大厅。他们穿过暗房、主实验室的入口、被更喜欢私下做血石圈咒语的人们隔开的房间。Carlos的房间在三楼，他们停在台阶底下。  
“如果你想的话，我们可以在和被试…….人们谈话的房间聊，那些房间很舒服，它们的目的就是让你放松。我们也可以上楼，我最近确实打扫过了，虽然干得不多。”  
“上楼。”Cecil高兴地说，难以相信自己这么幸运。  
他们上楼，走进Carlos的客厅。还走着Cecil就在Carlos脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，还用鼻子蹭了蹭Carlos有型又有用的眼镜腿。  
令他惊讶的是，Carlos转过身，捧着Cecil的脸，吻了他的唇。那是个轻柔、纯洁的吻。Cecil感到头晕目眩，他的手指穿过Carlos完美的头发鼓励他吻得更深，也许还能用上舌头。  
另一边响起了嘎吱的口哨声。  
“噢，你怎么不去重新布置我的样品托盘或者找点别的事情做？”Carlos大声喊。无脸老太离开他的视线时时发出了哼声和衣服摩擦声，Carlos叹气，“我一会儿肯定又会后悔了。希望她没有又把标签换了。”  
Cecil用鼻子蹭蹭Carlos的脖颈，“我确信无论她做了什么，科学是总能解决了的。”  
“我确实有事才找你来。”Carlos又抱紧了他一点，“一个个人原因，但不是搂搂抱抱。听着，Cecil……”他咽了一口唾沫，咽喉就在Cecil唇边，“你不是人类这件事，是一个秘密吗？”  
“嗯？不是，当然不是。”  
Carlos明显放松了，“噢，太好了。我有事想问你，但我又想，如果你生气的时候会长出爪子是那种我应当装作没注意过的夜谷事怎么办？又或者你根本没意识到自己的一部分开始发光了……”  
“发光？”Cecil担心地重复道，“这事儿不常发生吧？”  
(;,,;)   
他们和了几杯啤酒坐在Carlos的二手沙发上聊到很晚，然后Carlos问了Cecil的种族。Cecil提前预警了Carlos，他的种族的名字是没有办法在三维世界中说出来的，他的一些亲戚更是完全不能提及，不然他很愿意告诉Carlos一切。  
Carlos大致上只是想知道什么能够对Cecil造成实际的伤害。他问了一些Cecil在广播上提到的经历——大部分甚至是Carlos同意和他一起出门之前的事——这真是太甜了，尤其是其中一些经历几乎无害，而他的Carlos(他的Carlos!)还是有些忧虑。这真的太可爱了。  
Cecil变成他们中是专家的那个令Cecil感到受宠若惊，让他觉得自己真的和Carlos是在一个水平上。  
喝了几杯啤酒后，酒精让Cecil感到他的人类外壳模糊了。他依靠在Carlos的一侧，明显感到自己能够用自己的其他感官或者肢体，但他不想毁掉这种温暖平和的感觉。  
Carlos向后靠在靠枕上好让Cecil能更舒服地靠在他的胸膛上，“嘿……你能给我看些什么吗？”  
“当然。”Cecil立即回答，“你想看什么？”  
“什么都行。爪子?脊骨?尾巴？我真的不知道你有什么。”  
Cecil把身体蜷起来一点（Carlos的身体在那儿他已经尽可能地蜷了）。他喜欢想着自己真正的身体已经不再令人尴尬，反正他在青春期的前十年里才长着严重的疮，但他仍旧有很多没长好的部分。他的一个主鳍比另一个长得更快，所以它们并不对称；他位置较低的几个嘴还很容易破音；要是坐姿不对，有几个肺泡囊还会胀气。  
“如果你觉得没问题。”Carlos补充道，“我不想表现得粗鲁。如果那很粗鲁就无视我吧。我只是……感兴趣，科学意义上的。”  
“如果我给你看了，但你决定……不再感兴趣了……怎么办？”  
“从统计学上看是不可能的。”Carlos摩挲着他的脊背，“我对你有非常热切的科学兴趣。”  
那听起来很不错，“再说说。”  
他身下的Carlos手足无措，“嗯……比如发光那件事，我最近思考了很多，但是你知道，如果不近距离检测荧光细胞或者器官就没有什么科学解释。基于无效的证据做假设……这很不负责。”  
他含糊地说了几个长单词，但Cecil有了大致的了解。Carlos不需要他完全脱掉人类外壳，只想要看他的一点皮肤。  
用自己知道的最引诱的方式在他的属于别的世界的外壳上打开几道刈痕，Cecil喃喃说：“我能帮你做那个。”  
(;,,;)  
“在我们开始孩子们的快乐科学角（Children's Fun Fact Science Corner）前，我想向那些碰巧有发光器官的听众致意。你们知道那些发光器官很敏感吗？我的意思是，真的很敏感，而且是一种好的敏感。如果不是，我建议你拿出点儿时间做个实验。不需要特别详细，这是个全年龄向的节目，但是……哇哦。  
现在，我们来聊一聊骨头。你知道吗，构成骨头的元素直到1972年才被发现……”

(下一段休息的时候，Cecil收到了老太Josie的短信，提醒他不要让他年长的男朋友强迫自己做任何事；一条来自能在小狗公园听广播但信号不太好的Intern Dana的短信，给他的新宠物鳗鱼推荐了食物和三条来自Carlos不同的短信，请他不要在直播里谈任何他们之间的细节。)  
(;,,;)  
至于他们的第三次约会（因为Ceci肯定把在Carlos客厅里闹腾算作了第二次约会），他们心不在焉地打了一次迷你高尔夫。Carlos有些尴尬，Cecil不能分辨是因为那些迷你的设施让Carlos回想起了第五街道下的城市，还是他对那些迷你球被击中后发出的尖叫感到不舒服。  
在放弃四个洞作为失败的理由后，他们把设备归还到了登记台，来到了街上。沿着街道往下走，半路上有一个公交站。  
安静了很久的Carlos走到站牌下才开口：“抱歉我弄糟了一切。”  
“你没有。”Cecil说。  
“我的意思是明显除了科学。”  
Cecil坐在长椅上靠着Carlos，手放在Carlos的臀部：“科学和其他事。”他压低了声线。  
一个害羞的笑出现在Carlos脸上，“你觉得我干得不错？我不知道，呃，你的肢体会感觉那么好，我觉得我只是幸运，你知道的，敏感度。”  
几只扑打着的触须从Cecil的影子里伸出来，兴奋地摇动着。Cecil咯咯笑着拉近Carlos，“那太棒了。我迫不及待地想知道你爱抚我的角是什么感受了。”  
街面上最近的一个假的检修井弹开，一个秘密警察喊道：“哦，天哪！带着你的完美男友去开房吧！”  
(;,,;)  
他们一上了那辆只有一个坐轮椅的家伙在前排，一排中间的座位上有一队狼蛛、几乎空了的公交车，他们自然坐在了后排。Carlos的手叠放在大腿上低声说：“好吧，我可能一开始就该这么问……”  
“嗯？”  
“你多大了？”  
“呃，”Cecil突然变得很紧张，如果Carlos听他大声说出来自己的年龄而感到道德谴责怎么办？  
“我猜你可能不计算年纪。”Carlos补充说，“而且你的人类形象正正好好地保持了‘既不年轻也不老’的平衡，我告诉自己精确的数字也没什么用处……”  
“精确确实没用”Cecil说，“年龄只是数字而已。考虑成熟性方面，我们肯定基本一样。”  
“我发誓我相信你。”Carlos说，“能告诉我那个数字吗？为了科学？”  
Cecil深呼吸了一口，做好了被甩的准备，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“下个月我就146岁了。”  
“……哦。”Carlos说。  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
“而你之前都没有碰过你的发光器。”  
Cecil脸红得像个李子，“我们有的发育得比较晚！”Cecil结结巴巴地说，猛地拉住了Carlos的手。即使可能有些惊艳漂亮、不同性别的人类在高中的时候就排着队和他们这种生物发生性关系，也并不意味着Cecil一样幸运。  
(或者，如果他做好诚实待己的准备。Earl Harlan可能愿意爱抚他的发光器。但Earl有点太急躁了，Cecil觉得不舒服就结束了他们的关系。在那时这似乎是个好主意，而且谁能想到八年后他会想要引起一个经验丰富的男朋友的注意呢？)  
“抱歉！我只是在开玩笑，真的。”他经验丰富的男朋友轻缓地拉起他的手恳求道，“听着，抛掉其他经历，我还没爱抚过别人的发光器呢，所以我们应该扯平了？请你不要伤心了。”  
有人在他们脚下细微地清了清喉咙。  
是只戴着盔式大绒帽的狼蛛，“先生们，请问你们当中有人填过A7-423——允许在公共场合谈论性经历的表格吗？”  
Carlos愣住了，Cecil迅速反应过来，“我们没有在谈论性经历，我们谈论的是缺乏的性经历，这可不一样。”  
狼蛛想了想：“你知道那只是一个延伸话题”她或他严肃地说，“但听着，你们两个还很年轻，不是吗？你们两个小鬼要是能到私密的地方再谈，这次就算了。”  
“我们两个小鬼？”狼蛛离开后Carlos轻声重复。  
“蜘蛛分不清人的年纪差别还挺有名的。”Cecil轻声回答。  
(;,,;)  
他们走进Cecil公寓电梯时，Cecil的一部分原形已经露了出来。Carlos的手指沿着Cecil左臂上几乎已经退化了的鳍上的骨头滑过，让Cecil至少用两张不同的嘴低喘。  
Cecil知道的下一件事就是他的客厅里的家具全部被推开有的甚至都被推进了厨房，而他则占据了腾出来的大部分空间。  
黏稠有力并且有着灰色树皮似的皮肤的肢体向四面八方伸展开，一排排整齐的蓝绿相间的发光器在他蛇似的躯干铺开，参差不齐的鳍曲着、搅动着空气，每几尺就有一张长着獠牙的嘴张着，不然就是一只充满恶意的黄眼，或者是一小丛从皮肤里刺出来的骨头。Carlos赤着脚，眼镜儿已经收好放在厨房的角落，实验服也扔在椅背上，他只穿着牛仔裤和合身的T恤，坐在一只看起来像是手肘的有他自己那么长的关节上。  
Cecil上身还保持着人类的形态，更多是为了自己的保守而不是Carlos的舒适，因为Carlos似乎更喜欢和他保持眼神接触，不论是他哪只眼睛（现在是位于侧面而且充血有着像山羊似的黑而长的瞳孔的那只）。“他们全都有獠牙吗？”他问，手指滑过Cecil其中一张嘴的下唇。  
Cecil用另一张在环着Carlos身体的细长有鳞片的触须上的嘴回答：“不是全部都有，怎么了？”  
“因为我真想尽可能吻遍你的每一双唇。”  
Cecil快速地收回了他全部的獠牙，搞得他都头疼了。  
(;,,;)  
“周五是夜谷中学的烘焙售卖会。和以前一样，请在你的烘焙商品上标出常见的过敏源，比如雏菊、花生、附子草、铜或是未经高温消毒的血液。社区日程（Community Calendar）到此结束。”Cecil列举道。  
他握着麦克风，而不是仅仅坐在麦克风前，因为他一下午都在离地六到十英尺的地方漂浮着，而实习生Laurie善良地把麦克风递给了他。  
“在其他几次播报里，我完美的男友几次要求我不要……这么说吧，谈论我们私生活的细节，所以我以后不会再讲那些细节了。我要做的呢，是揭露出一个惊人的真相。那就是，Carlos有着一个完美的舌头。”  
他不得不伸出出几只长爪子去拨弄合适的开关。  
“现在，天气时间。”  
(;,,;)  
电话铃声响起的时候，Cecil正在葩芭莉（Pinkberry）里看他手机里Dana发给他的最新猫片。他没有立刻接起来，因为啊哈哈，这个小奶猫和水獭宝宝是好朋友，它们组合在一起萌炸了。直到那个Terrell Flynn（就是那个因为Tamika在一塌糊涂的夏季阅读营里救了店主的儿子而得到了终身免费冻酸奶的人家）敲了敲他的桌子他才接了电话。  
“如果那是你的科学家的电话，你该接起来。” Terrell说，“他和你在一起了我还不太适应，但他似乎是个好人，我知道你不会想让他受伤的。”  
“是的，长官。”Cecil立刻滑动屏幕去看来电人，上面果然写的是“完美科学家”。Terrell是警长的秘密警察（Sheriff's Secret Police）不是什么秘密。如果他在扫描仪上听到了什么会让Carlos陷入麻烦的东西……  
电话接通的一瞬，Cecil听到了一个可怕邪恶的吼声后就明白了一切。  
“Cecil?”Carlos在电话那头的声音颤抖着，“Cecil有什么人…什么东西在实验室外面，而且我和你说，它有整个建筑那么大，还不停地咆哮着没有人能听懂的东西，但我发誓我听到了我的名字，而且它还不停地喷着酸液，再这样下去，房东就要我们赔偿了。我该怎么做？”  
Cecil已经丢下了冻酸奶冲到了街上，“它是泛着棕色的还覆盖着着骨质的看不见的似乎恶毒的眼槽，还是有着参差不齐有纹理的翅膀？”  
“有眼槽的那个。”  
哦，棒极了。要是老妈还能谈一谈，“你就待在那儿，我马上到。”  
他挂了电话，因为即使你已经拿到驾照了也不能在折叠空间的时候打电话， 然后立刻以一种违规但是迅速的方法到了Carlos实验室的屋顶上。  
可以肯定的是，老爸站在那儿，占据了大半条街……而且至少有半打儿秘密警察拿着火焰喷射器绕着他。Cecil显现到足够被看到的程度，放大了自己的声音，“警官们，请撤退！我保证他马上就会变回正常大小，你们现在只是在浪费器械！”  
“Cecil!”老爸用母语咆哮，凝固了方圆五百码的牛奶，倒转回放了黑猫头鹰音像店（Dark Owl Records）所有的平克·弗洛伊德（Pink Floyd）专辑，“你的科学家就住在这儿是吗？叫他马上出来！”  
“呃，爸，他不说莱拉耶语！这太尴尬了！如果你变成当地人的样子还能和Carlos谈谈，不要惹怒警察了，而且，说英语。”  
老爸不赞同地咆哮了一声，但他的肢体开始收缩。很快他就穿上了一身和Cecil没什么太大差别的人类外壳，只是他的皮肤是老旧骨骼得到暗黄色。警察们趁机朝他喷射火焰，但却只收到了老爸吐酸液的回应，还溶解了三个警察。  
Cecil争论从建筑物上爬下来的优点时，有人嘶嘶地叫他的名字：“那真的是你？”一个科学家打开了房顶上的门，她的手紧握着随时准备只要他一变回不可名状的存在就把门关上。  
他立刻穿上了人类外壳，“没错，是我，Carlos呢？”  
“现在？可能正在上楼吧。”她说，“快进来找他。”  
(;,,;)  
敲打前门的声音越来越大。Carlos希望能再有十分钟来整领子，洗掉在被Cecil的父亲突然出现打断的实验中沾上的灰尘，也许还得梳梳头发，但是这栋房子的建筑建构撑不了多久了。  
Cecil拉开门，看到父亲虚空色的袍服呕出难闻的烟都没有眨眼。“见到你真好！”他说，拥抱了男人，“爸爸，这是Carlos。Carlos，这是我爸爸——你发不出来他的名字的音的，但你可以叫他Dagon，对吗，爸爸？你应该告诉我们你要来的！”  
“你也应该告诉我你在和某些人类一起游手好闲!”父亲咬牙切齿地说，“我下载了你的电台节目才知道！我给你妈回放你的节目她才相信！”  
“呃，我最后是要告诉你的。”Cecil说，尽量让自己看起来没有垮掉，“事情都解决了！我们在一起才一个月，即使不需要空间旅行，这也太早就带人回家吃饭了吧。不论怎样，这都不是Carlos的错，所以你不能把气出在他身上。”  
“我，呃，很荣幸见到您，先生。”Carlos说，努力拿出他最好的“见父母”举止。如果Cecil的族人对人类有偏见，他做不了什么，但他至少能让他们不对Cecil嚷嚷些有的没的。抱歉我们开始的方式不太好……”  
“说好听的一点儿用都没有！你这个卑鄙无耻的吃嫩草的老不尊（cradle robber）！”  
Carlos愣住了。卑鄙无耻的什么？  
Cecil松开了拥抱着父亲的手，站在了父亲和Carlos中间：“这不公平。Carlos是个完美的绅士。”  
“我觉得这之中有误会。”Carlos不确定地说，他对Cecil保护他的行为而感激：“我才38岁。”  
“别想骗我！”Dagon咆哮：“我在大学上过人类学。你是一个你们种族中确定无疑的成熟个体，你的年纪已经足够大到社会能够接受你有一个未成年的孩子了。”  
“呃，是的。但我没有……”  
“你以为你能突然出现在镇子里，占我宝贝儿子的便宜？”  
“爸！”Cecil喊，“我已经145岁了！你该醒醒别把我当作小孩子对待了！”  
现在打扰他们可能很糟，但Carlos不得不问。科学家的好奇心是无止境的，尤其是当一个快40岁的科学家逐渐沉入他可能严重高估了他男朋友的年龄的恐惧之中的时候，“145岁对于你们的种族而言究竟算什么？心智成熟？”  
Cecil抱住双臂：“刚结束了我们种族的义务教育的青年人。大到搬离父母的房子开始自己工作，也年轻到父母不会接受这个行为。”  
“所以……差不多20出头？”Carlos满怀希望地说。  
Dagon笑了，尖锐的声音让最近的一面墙裂开了一道缝，“不如说你很幸运这不是一个你会因此被控告的地方。”  
这时，Cecil羞成了紫色，“我爸用他目的是好的但是语气太冲的方式是想说，‘差不多17岁吧，可能有点误差’。”  
17岁。  
这不对。  
Carlos之前的同学有差不多这个年纪的孩子。Carlos自己也有个差不多大的侄女。如果她说她在和一个38岁的人约会……  
但当他回想他知道的关于Cecil的一切，这里面有着无法被忽视的合理性。  
Carlos的大脑高速运转的同时，Cecil和父亲又吵了几句。他考虑后退一步，鼓励Cecil和同龄人一起玩儿，也许几年后他们能再见。这是Carlos的母亲认为是得体的行为。  
但他也在脑子里快速地计算着，145不够17的10倍，Cecil要长到差不多需要八年半。那时Cecil算是古神中的二十出头，而Carlos已经老了。时间只会增加他们之间离经叛道的年龄差。  
尽管他不相信那些和青少年约会的中年伪君子，Carlos相信自己不是个变态。  
Carlos听到了 Cecil的父亲下的最后通牒，“你现在可能不和我们一起住了，但如果你继续和这个男人在一起，你没钱了可别想大摇大摆地回家。”  
“爸……”Cecil恳求，他在地上的影子奇怪地露出了齿孔，而Dagon的影子耸起了脊骨或者牙齿。  
Carlos突然做出了决定，“Cecil，如果你的父母把你撵出来了，你能搬过来和我住，如果你想住在别的地方，我也会付房租的。”  
Cecil捂住了嘴，发出了不知是开心还是不知所措的吸气声。Dagon咆哮，他人类外表的眼睛后退进去在头骨上留下两个深坑，“狐狸尾巴露出来了。你发现了趁我儿子脆弱的时候让他欠你的机会。”  
“他什么都不欠我。”Carlos把一只手放在Cecil肩膀上，既是让Cecil安心也防止Cecil的父亲再朝他吐腐蚀性液体做好躲藏的准备，“您不想我占他便宜，对吗？如果我在完全知道他的将来可能会一团糟的状况下继续和他约会，而我作为一个完全成熟的成年人不做任何事，这才是占便宜，而我做的不是那种事。”  
“噢，Carlos，”Cecil的眼睛变成了难懂的优雅珍珠白，但Carlos认出了其中全然的爱恋，“完美、深思熟虑、经济独立的Carlos。”  
“成年人是负责人的。”Carlos耸肩，试图让这看起来不是什么大事，“这是成年人的第一要务。”  
Dagon发出静电让他的头发都竖了起来，但他显然没招儿了。  
“先生，我发誓，我关心Cecil。”Carlos说，再做些努力也不会怎么样，“我完全了解为什么您现在不相信我。但我希望如果我一直坚持对您的儿子好，我就能得到您的信任。”  
Cecil的父亲无视了他，转向Cecil，“这会伤了你可怜的母亲的心的。”  
“我欢迎妈妈亲自过来，见见Carlos。”Cecil说，带着对他们自己足够的信心。因为Carlos断然没有准备好见另一个有一栋建筑物那么大的有毒的大Palmer，“我打赌她一认识他就会完全爱上他的。”  
(;,,;)  
Cecil的父亲离开时，Carlos的腿都软了，所以Cecil扶着他上了楼，顺便也绕了一圈儿让 其他科学家知道，他们没有身处也不至于要面临被一个碰巧是一位愤怒的父亲的宇宙级别的恐怖的超越空间的伟力毁灭的危险。  
和上次不一样，Carlos的客厅一团乱，塞满了盒子与额外的家具。他们挤过这些家具坐到沙发上，只要Cecil不显现出自己的几对儿肢体他们至少还有点空间亲热一会儿。Cecil一开始紧张地说不出话，他紧握着双手（和几只爪子）等待着。  
“希望我没有擅自主张太多。”Carlos立刻说，“如果你在这一切后决定我们d关系不值得你和父母闹翻，我会理解的。”  
“不，你太好了。”Cecil说，五只不同的眼睛真诚地大睁着，“但我也不会一直靠你的，即使失去了现在的职位我肯定也能养活自己。不知道你注意了没有，我非常擅长这些广播工作。”  
“你确实很擅长。”Carlos一手环住搭在他大腿上的触须，按摩着暗灰色的鳞片，“尤其是考虑到……天哪，你还是个青少年，并且在我的余生中你都会一直是青少年。还有什么是我应该为你做的吗？我是不是不太公正，或者向你索要得太多，或者……”  
如果Carlos开始把Cecil当作一个80岁的小孩儿来对待，Cecil就要……呃，老实说，无论如何他还是会一直爱着Carlos的。但是这就很没意思了，“你一直都很棒。你既不忽视我也不对我居高临下……不像Steve Carlsberg似的……这很棒，你不需要改变。”  
“我没有打算忽视你，真的。”Carlos困倦地说，“我只是觉得你可能被我骗了。如果我一开始就知道，我很可能一直以来就会……像Steve Carlsberg一样对你。”  
Cecil捧着Carlos的脸凝视他：“别这样开玩笑！你永远永远都不会像那个混蛋。”  
从Carlos微笑的样子，他现在可能不太在乎Steve Carlsberg的问题了，但他没有说出来，“我会记在心里的。”  
这一切都让Cecil感到足够安心并想要接吻（这次就保持人类的外表吧）。当然，Carlos还没决定要退缩或者把他当作小孩子。如果有什么区别的话，他更自信了，仿佛不管他说Cecil有多单纯有多甜美，他之前都会为Cecil紧张或者胆怯，现在他不会了。  
这很辣。Cecil希望自己之前就让Carlos了解自己的真实年龄了。  
他试着换姿势让自己待在Carlos的大腿上，还把胫骨搭在Carlos的办公桌上。办公桌难以解释地被推到了二手咖啡桌旁，“哦！这些东西到底都怎么了？”  
“嗯……”Carlos说，“我尝试清理掉卧室里没用的东西。因为这些房间都很小，而我…想让你有足够的空间在这里显形。”  
Cecil开怀大笑，心噗通噗通地跳，他完全来了性致而且比以前还有爱意满满。他又吻了一下他的男朋友，他们周围的东西就像他一样闪烁着快乐的蓝绿色的光，他用一只空闲着的嘴吐息着Carlos的名字。Carlos拱起身体回应他，爱抚离他最近的发光器。他的动作带着关怀又轻柔又令人心神颤栗，基本上的完美的。  
（即使Carlos最后注定会死，那也不一定发生在Cecil还年轻的时候。如果他想和Cecil长期在一起还是有一些……办法的，不管是在他自己的还是Cecil的时间轴上。现在提起这些还太早了。此时此刻，Cecil只想做他能做到的最好的、最值得爱的火辣年轻男友。）


End file.
